Prompt filler
by Promptfillerforcastle
Summary: (First story) Prompts off tumblr and requested.
1. The York bar

**(No Limey based) Beckett gets drunk one night the owner calls Castle and he takes her back to his place and takes care of her (s4)**

**Hey so this is my first story and prompt I hope you liked it and if you have any prompts send them to me.**

He was waiting for the popcorn as it popped in the microwave.

" Castle?," He answered.

" Mr Castle my name is Matt and I own the York bar do you know a woman called kit kat"

" Kit Kat?," He questioned.

" that's what she told us her name was,"

" does she have a licence on her?,"

" I'll check,"

Rick waited as the man checked the woman's licence when he had found the licence he retuned to the phone.

" Kate Beckett is her real name," Matt said.

" yes I know her,"

" is she your girlfriend or wife?,"

" no we're just friends,"

" would you be able to pick Miss Beckett up,"

" yes I'll be right there,"

Rick placed the popcorn on the coffee table were Alexis was sitting on the lounge waiting to start the movie.

" Alexis something came up,I have to go pick up Kate,"

Alexis folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

" Dad you promised we could have a movie night,"

" I know sweetie and I hate breaking promises but Kate needs me,"

Alexis stood up and grabbed the DVD.

" I'm going over to Annie's," Alexis said slamming the door.

Castle drove over to the York bar and entered the bar he looked around for Kate.

" Mr Castle,?" Matt asked

" Yes,"

" this way please,"

Rick followed Matt to the back of the bar we're he could hear a woman giggling he walked over to see Kate laying down in the booth laughing.

" this your friend?," Matt asked making sure.

" yes," Rick said walking over to Kate.

Rick stood in front of the booth.

" Kate," he said to her.

" Cas," Kate said sitting up still giggling " came to party with me,"

" no Kate I'm here to take you home,"

" NO," she shouted crossing her arms and pouting like a toddler.

" you can't stay here Kate,"

" can I stay at you're place I like your place,"

" alright you can stay in the guest room,"

" will you take care of me,"

" yes Kate I will,"

He held his hand out to her.

" I can't walk,"

" do you want me to carry you,"

" yes," she nodded.

He lifted her up so her legs were wrapping around his driver was waiting out the front the driver opened the door for him and Kate when they got in the car Kate was still sitting on his lap with her face buried in his neck.

" I think I'm going to be sick," she whimpered as the car went over a pothole.

" we're almost at the loft," he told her rubbing her back to comfort her.

When they got in the loft he walked upstairs with Kate and placed her on the guest room bed he then went down the stairs to get her a drink of water he was half way down the stairs when he heard Kate vomiting.

He rushed back up to the room and saw her with vomit on her clothes and on the floor next to the bed.

" I'm so sorry," she said coughing.

" it's alright, I'll get you a top to wear,"

He made his way down the stairs and got a top from his bedroom and a cold towel to put on her forehead Rick took her shoes off and turned around so she can put the top on.

" you can turn around now," Kate told him.

" get some sleep Kate," he said walking over to the side of the bed she was siting on.

" I can't if I lie down I will be sick,"

" I'll get you a extra pillow,"

Rick placed a extra pillow under her head he pushed the hair off her forehead and placed the wet cold towel on her forehead.

**if anyone wants to be my beta please PM me **


	2. Chapter 2

**Castle thinks Beckett has a new boyfriend and listens to his convo his hears them talking about a baby he runs into him down the street and has a go at him saying his waited four years for her only to find out it's Kate's cousin who flew down from LA cause he was freaking out he got his girlfriend pregnant.**

Rick had a spring in his step as he walked down to the cafe to pick up some coffee for him and Kate. Coffee before he met her coffee was just a drink he would drink when ever he would have to stay up all night to get the chapters done but now coffee meant I love you.

The coffee was still steaming when he walked to the break room he was about to turn the nob when he heard a laugh it was Beckett's laugh. His heart started racing when he heard a mans voice oh no not this again his heart couldn't take the heart break again he rushed Over to the window to look through the blinds.

The laughter died down and the conversation turned serious he was calling her Katie? Kate hated been called Katie " what I'm going to do about the baby,"

Kate was pregnant and it wasn't his it was some else's before his heart broke anymore he walked away from the break room window angrily throwing the coffee the symbol of their love in the bin the tears dripped down his cheeks as the lift went down.

He had locked himself in the loft the only people he saw was Alexis and his mother one day he decided to go for a walk in Central Park to get some fresh air when he saw him walking in front of him. He was going to put him in his place.

Rick caught up to him and tapped on his shoulder when he turned around Rick punched him in the nose making him fall over and blood drip from his nose " Castle what the hell," Kate's voice yelled behind him she pushed past him and helped the guy up.

" What's your problem," the man asked covering his bloody nose " my problem is I've waited years for Kate my heart beats for her my stomach ties into knots when I see her cause she's so beautiful and all I want to do is hold her and kiss her and Love her then you just come in and take her away from me,"

" Castle," she said still taking in the words he just said cause it matches how she feels around him she looks up into those big blue puppy dog eyes she loves so much and goes on with her sentence.

" you have it all wrong," he takes a deep breath " I didn't think I had anything wrong I heard you two talking the break room about a baby it breaks my heart Kate that your pregnant with someone else I always pictured it would be me you would be pregnant with all I want is your happiness Kate,"

She know has tears in her eyes they both stare into each other's eyes that was the most beautiful thing a man had said to her " uh that was beautiful and all but I'm her cousin," the man spoke up " woah Kate was going on here?," Rick asked confused " Rick this is my cousin Jason he flew down from LA to see me he was panicked cause he got his girlfriend in LA pregnant,"

" oh.. I get it now," never had he felt more like a idiot in his life. " I'm sorry for punching you and making your nose bleed," Rick said to Jason " don't worry about it I would do the same if a guy was trying to make a move on a girl I liked.. you take care of her," " his been taking care for me for fours years," Kate smiled at him he grinned back at her.

" knowing my cousin Katie and the way you two are making love eye balls at each ever your about to make out so I'm just going to leave now," Jason said walking away Kate walked towards him and took his hands and her she then pressed her soft lips to his.


End file.
